The Kazekage's Concubine
by rukiaunohara
Summary: Sari was stolen away from her home, her family and everything she knew. Even worse she's been sold to the unfeeling and indifferent Kazekage of Suna. The desert prince with a heart of stone is far from her idea of 'prince charming' but is it possible that in this far away desert land she could find her happy ever after? Naruto AU
1. Chapter 1

A fair-skinned brunette stood in the centre of the dark room trying to ignore the dozens of pairs of hungry eyes scrutinizing her with lewd interest. She would have scoffed but had to resort to looking down at the floor and pulling her arms tighter around her naked chest trying to preserve what little dignity she had left.

She never thought her life would come to this. Taken from her home and family, transported like cargo to a foreign land across the sea, along with fifty other poor girls. Now here she was – for sale. It didn't feel real, like a nightmare she was desperately trying to wake up from.

The only reason she survived the horrific journey in the suffocating belly of that ship was Hinata and Tenten. Two girls in the same situation and locked in the same crate as her. They had encouraged and comforted each other when things were at their worst, forming an unbreakable bond. They kept each other alive.

"I think they should have thrown this one overboard," someone suggested when Sari had been ushered to the centre of the room.

She took a deep breath and tried to drown out the sound of cruel mirth that followed the comment. The old Sari would have stridden over and slapped her tormentor hard across the face for his insolence. But the ordeal of the past weeks had crushed her vibrant spirit and all but destroyed her faith in human nature. She had come to realise the world was a cold, cruel place with no tolerance for a self assured happy-go-lucky young girl like her former self.

The old prostitute who ran the auction house stepped forward. "Any bids?"

A few men stepped forward to have a closer look at her, inspecting her scrawny arms and pallid face but they returned to their seats seemingly disinterested. She ought to be grateful at their looks of disdain; it meant that she would not be subjected to the likes of their ownership. But honestly what woman would take pride in rejection?

She wasn't strong like Tenten. She wasn't beautiful like Hinata. She was thin and weak from the weeks at sea but she held her head high and returned each reproachful stare sent her way. She would not falter.

Hinata and Tenten had both had their turn in front of the crowd to be sold and now it was hers.

The room stayed silent, no one seemed to want this scrawny, plain looking foreign girl. Sari bit her lip. Impatience flickered across the sallow face of the old prostitute and a sick feeling churned in the pit of Sari's stomach. What would happen if she didn't get sold? Would she suffer the same fate as the bodies of the girls that had not made it, disposed of like trash?

"Four dollars" came a voice from the crowd.

Sari looked at the woman who had bid on her. She had a tired painted face like the one who ran the place and Sari realised she must have been a prostitute also. There was only one reason for someone like her to buy a young girl; she was going to be sold to a brothel. Sari's dismay spiralled into panic.

"Six dollars" called the man from the front row. He had hair as dark as his eyes and was slouched back in his chair as if bored by the proceedings. Sari could tell by his fine robes that he was wealthy. She didn't want to consider the reasons a man like him would buy a girl from a back alley auction house.

"No more bids? Sold to Sabaku no Kankuro"

Before she even had a chance to catch her breath and absorb what had happened the old prostitute ushered Sari back to the airless room where the girls who had already been sold were waiting. She found Hinata and Tenten and went over to them, they were clutching each other and crying but when they saw her approach they sprang apart.

Tenten had been sold to a farmer and Hinata to a wealthy businessman for a massive sum.

"Have you been sold?" Hinata asked.

With a sigh Sari nodded.

"Who bought you?" asked Tenten tipping her a look of friendly concern.

"I don't know" Sari answered sitting down wearily. "He was called Sabaku no Kankuro but I don't know who he is or why he bought me."

"What does he look like?" Tenten persisted

"He was the dark haired one sitting in the front row."

Tenten peered through the gap in the curtain into the room where another young girl had taken centre-stage. "The meat-head with the bored expression? He bought Yukata as well."

Sari looked over at Yukata, another brown-eyed, dark haired beauty. She was lying on a mat nearby just staring into space, completely detaching herself from the situation.

"What do you think he wants you for?" asked Tenten drawing her attention back to their little group.

Sari wondered herself, "I don't know...

One of the servants guarding the doors in case any of the girls tried to run away—but really, where would they run to in this shadowy depraved foreign city?—had been listening to their conversation and sniggered. "You've got no idea what you're in for do you girly?" he said with a smirk.

"It's rude to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations" snapped Tenten glaring at him.

"Shut up bitch, I wasn't talking to you!" he turned his attention back to Sari. "I heard Kankuro say he bought you as a concubine for his brother Gaara."

_Concubine. _

The word echoed in her ears and a shudder rippled through her slender frame. Of the few possible futures ahead of her concubine was not the worst. It was better than working for a cheap brothel or suffocating down in the pitch black hell of a coal mine she reasoned swallowing her apprehension.

The three girls stared at him.

"Have none of you heard of Sabaku no Gaara?" enquired servant incredulously.

"Obviously not, care to enlighten us?" Tenten shot back sardonically.

The man stepped towards her with his arm raised ready to teach her a lesson but stopped himself apparently deciding it wasn't worth his mistresses' wrath if he damaged the merchandise.

"You better watch your mouth missy, it's gonna get you into trouble" he said threateningly.

Tenten scowled, her lips parted with promise of what was to come but Sari quickly interrupted before the feisty brunette pushed it too far. "Could you tell us who Sabaku no Gaara is?" she asked very politely.

A look of cruel amusement crept into the servant's eyes. "The Sabakus are an old noble family from the desert. The head of the family is always also the Kazekage of the desert village Suna. But that's not the point." He waved it off smirking evilly at Sari "The Kazekage, your new master, is a cruel and merciless man. A murderer. People who cross him tend to just _'disappear'_." He leaned in towards her until his face was inches away from hers, Sari could smell his putrid breath. "If he doesn't like you, or if you piss him off, you may just join them" he said in a vindictive whisper before laughing loudly.

That night the trio held onto each other tightly, dreading the sunrise. Laying rigid on her mat Sari didn't sleep a wink, the servant's description of her new master played on repeat in her head. She could pictured him clearly, a darker version of his brother. Eyes black and devoid of all pity, the corners of his mouth turning up in a sadistic grin as he thought of all the pain and despair he could inflict on this worthless, ugly foreign girl.

Inevitably the morning came and so did the tears she had kept bottled up inside her. It was time for them to separate.

Hinata's opal eyes had gone crimson, bloodshot from all the crying. "Will we ever see each other again?"

"If not in this life, in the afterlife," Tenten joked trying to lighten the mood as she had become accustomed to doing. But no amount of fake smiles and sunshine could brighten the dismal mood which pervaded amongst them.

"We _will_ see each other again." Sari said firmly .But as much as she wished it were true the waver in her voice betrayed the doubt she felt in her heart.

So with one final embrace and a heavy heart Sari turned away from them and towards her uncertain future


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sari found herself being ushered into the ornate carriage with Yukata and the man called Kankuro. The journey to Suna was long and arduous, most of it spent in tense silence. After several hours Sari couldn't take it anymore and spoke up "How long until we reach Suna sir?" she asked tentatively.

"One more hour" replied Kankuro calmly. He didn't seem bothered about being spoken to so she risked it again, wanting to find out a bit more about her new master.

"It was very generous of you to buy such a gift for your brother."

Kankuro laughed "It's more of a joke really. Gaara never buys any concubines, says they irritate him. He's always working and is such a grump, I thought it might get him to lighten up a bit." "Besides" he added looking out the window "You were cheap so it's no big deal if you fail to amuse him."

Sari blushed, blinking back bitter tears. It made her feel sick how little a human life was worth to these people. Yukata smiled at her sympathetically.

The rest of the trip seemed to accelerate and before she knew it, the carriage had ground to a halt. "Right," said Kankuro climbing out "I'll present you to Gaara myself before returning home." Sari stood up to exit the carriage, her stomach in knots.

Quick as a flash Yukata grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight for a second. "Good luck," she whispered.

Stepping outside, Sari was instantly blinded by the sun. As her vision cleared, the shape of a building emerged. Sari's jaw dropped as she took in the vast sandstone structure that was the Kazekage's Palace. There was nothing like it in her home province. Thinking back to her home raised a lump in her throat but she shook it off.

"This is my home now," she whispered firmly. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed her fear and walked through the palace doors with her head held high.

The inside was even more impressive, every ornate detail screamed wealth and importance.

Sari followed Kankuro down a long hallway with a polished marble floor, a young female servant with short brown hair rushed to greet them. "Kankuro-sama," she said bowing low, "How was your journey?"

"Long" he replied casually apparently familiar with the girl.

"Allow me to serve you some tea" she said leading him away. Sari hurried to follow them.

"Temari-sama is also visiting at the moment" the girl told Kankuro leading them into a large sitting room draped with elegant curtains. There were two people already drinking tea, a woman with beautiful jade green eyes and a fair-haired older man. Both were wearing clothes Sari could tell probably cost more than her family's entire farm.

Kankuro sat heavily on a cushion with a sigh of contentment as the servant poured his tea. He nodded in greeting to the man and woman, "Ne-san, Oji-san." Unsure of what to do Sari stood awkwardly in the corner hugging her elbows. She felt out of place in this luxurious room, especially in her plain cotton clothes now ragged and stained from weeks at sea.

Temari gestured at her "So what is this?" she asked coldly. Sari flinched at being referred to as an object rather than a person.

"New concubine, a gift for Gaara."

"What, you didn't buy one for yourself?" the older man teased.

"Oh no I did, she's waiting in the carriage."

Temari rolled her eyes "A concubine for Gaara? Are you nuts? He has no interest in them."

Kankuro shrugged "Worth a shot. Where is Gaara anyway?"

"He's still at the office, he won't be back till sundown."

"Damn I wanted to present her to him myself."

Temari scoffed "_Present her yourself?_ You are such a kiss-ass Kankuro."

Sari blinked surprised at a lady using such language.

"Now wait, it might not be such a crazy idea" the older man interjected. "If we can get him to take an interest in her its one step closer to looking for a wife."

Temari laughed "Gaara find a wife? Not likely. He has no time for women." She finished her tea and stood up "Well I'm going home."

"I'd better head off too," said Kankuro draining his cup. "Present the girl to Gaara when he gets home," he told the servant as he followed his sister out the door.

"Yes sir," she said bowing.

"Make sure you get her tidied up before then," said the old man. "We want her to last longer than the last one," he added darkly.

Sari followed the servant girl down several corridors, the man's words echoing in her ears. They finally emerged in a large kitchen. In the centre stood a large wooden table with benches on either side, clearly where the servants ate their meals. The girl gestured for her to sit. "What's your name?" she asked kindly.

"Sari."

"I'm Matsuri," she said with a smile. "Welcome to Suna."

"Thank you," replied Sari relieved at being spoken to like a person again.

"You must have had a long journey. Are you hungry?"

Sari nodded "A little."

"I'll make you something," she said hopping up. "Kazekage-sama won't be back until sunset so there's plenty of time to eat before we get you ready." Matsuri hummed as she busied herself with cooking. Sari was desperate to ask some of the questions burning in her head.

"Matsuri, how many others work here?"

"Well I'm the chief house-maid but we also have a cook, two maids and several other footmen, menservants and various other servants in the Kazekage's service."

"What about concubines?" asked Sari hesitantly.

Matsuri glanced over her shoulder at her. "No, no concubines. You're the only one" she said a little too cheerfully.

Sari decided to press on. "The other man..."

"Yashamaru-sama."

"Yes him, he mentioned another one."

Matsuri shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot. "Well... there was a girl before you, a local girl from the village."

"And what happened to her?"

Matsuri looked around uncomfortably as if checking to make sure no one was listening. "She...she...displeased the Kazekage and he had her...removed from service."

"What do you mean removed?"

"That's enough talk," said Matsuri firmly placing a steaming bowl in front of Sari. "Eat up, you look half-starved you poor thing."

Sari could tell she wasn't going to get anymore information from her so she turned her attention to the meal. The stew was delicious! A banquet compared to the little food she had been living off on the ship. Matsuri noticed the expression of bliss on her face and laughed.

"Don't worry there's plenty more where that came from."

After she had finished eating Matsuri ran her a bath. Lying back in the hot water Sari felt incredibly relaxed, compared to the hellish last few weeks this was heaven. Being the Kazekage's concubine couldn't be all bad if it meant getting to live like this, she supposed_. 'As long as you don't make him mad'_ said a dark little voice in her head. Sari shivered despite the heat. To distract herself she thought about Hinata and Tenten, wondering where they were, hoping they were safe.

Once she was clean and dry Matsuri showed her to an opulent bedroom. "Is this for me?" asked Sari looking in awe at the wardrobe full of silk clothes and four post bed.

"Of course! Being the Kazekage's concubine is a position of great honour."

A thought occurred to Sari "Wait, why is this stuff here? No one knew I was coming."

Matsuri hesitated.

"These things belonged to the other girl didn't they?" said Sari quietly.

"It doesn't matter, it's yours now," Matsuri replied firmly rummaging through the wardrobe.

Sari didn't know quite how she felt about this but said nothing.

Matsuri helped her into a rather simple but beautiful white hanfu with a gold trim. "It doesn't require the help of a servant to undo in case Kazekage-sama wishes to take you to his bedchamber," she explained.

Sari's spine went rigid at such a notion but managed to suppress her sudden nervousness and sat cross-legged on the floor while Matsuri brushed her long brown hair. Anxiety grew in the pit of her stomach, it was almost sunset. "Will the Kazekage like me?" she asked quietly.

Matsuri stopped; putting down the brush she pulled Sari to her feet. "Of course he will, you're beautiful," she said pointing her at the mirror.

Sari gasped at her appearance, she had never been so clean or worn such lovely clothes. She looked like the daughters of the richest farmer in her village.

"Wait, just one more thing." Matsuri went over to a row of small glass bottles sitting on the dresser and selected one. She dapped some of the oil on Sari's neck, it smelt like fresh lilies. "There, perfect!"

They both heard the main door open and close. "That's Kazekage-sama, I must attend to him. Wait here, I'll fetch you once he's changed."

Alone in her room the silence was deafening. Sari paced the floor trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. After what seemed like an eternity Matsuri opened the door and beckoned to her. She followed her down the hallway her heart racing. She was about to meet the man who held her entire future in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Sari chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

There was nothing Matsuri could have done or said to soften the edges of her rising panic. It inevitably started fluttering inside her, turning her knees to jelly and making her palms sweat. She forced away the shiver of foreboding that rippled down her spine and followed the petite brunette down the hallway. And as they drew closer to the voices up ahead—one of which she recognized as Yashamaru's—Sari's heart constricted. Silently, yet painfully with uncertainty.

Entering the room she saw Yashamaru sitting in a chair talking to a man standing in the centre of the room. He turned to face them and Sari's entire body seemed to seize up. He had messy red hair and pale skin, far too pale for someone who lived in the desert she though. He was wearing a Manchu style jacket with a high collar, quite different to the robes normally worn by men around here. But what drew Sari's attention the most was his eyes; rimmed with black they were a striking teal colour, like the village stream in spring. His icy gaze seemed to pierce her body as if he could see right into her soul. She shivered.

Gaara looked her up and down, face expressionless, arms folded across his chest. "Who is this?" he asked in a cold flat tone.

"Kazekage-sama this is Sari. A new concubine, a gift from your brother," said Matsuri pushing her forward.

Sari sank to her knees in a deep bow, keeping her gaze firmly fixed on the ornate rug.

Gaara was unimpressed. "What use do I have for a concubine?" he said with a hint of scorn in his voice. "Remove her from my sight."

"Yes sir," answered Matsuri quickly, bowing again. She grabbed the bewildered Sari by the arm and led her back to her room, quickly helping her out of her hanfu and into a night robe, neither of them saying a word.

It was not until the door closed and she was alone that her mind began to process the happenings of the last few minutes. Sari could only just stand in the centre of the dark room, the sting of Gaara's comments still echoing in her ears. What surprised her was how much his words had actually hurt her, as if she cared what he thought. Angry, humiliated tears began to roll down her porcelain cheeks and for the first time since leaving her home Sari let down her defences and truly cried.

Out in the hall Matsuri heard the muffled sobs coming from Sari's room. An unpleasant smirk spread across her face. "One down, one to go..." she muttered to herself.

Later that night Sari lay in her bed unable to sleep. Gaara's face kept appearing in front of her. She rolled over and tried to forget about him but her thoughts drifted to the tattoo on his forehead. She recognised it as 'ai' the Chinese character for love but why would a man known for his brutal nature and habit of making people 'disappear' have the word love written on his face? Pondering it she realised 'ai' was also the middle character of Gaara's name. Combined they meant 'demon who only loves himself' but with 'ai' written in Hiragana instead of Kanji it literally translated as 'I love death.' Sari shivered.

XxXxXx

The next two weeks were very dull for Sari. She did her best to please Gaara, acting like a perfect lady in his presence but she only saw him once each evening when she served him tea in his study and he always ignored her. Being a concubine, Sari was more important than the other servants but lower than the family, essentially isolating her from both groups. The only servant who would speak to Sari was Matsuri; she was always happy to answer questions but didn't seem interested in a more substantial friendship. Sari ate her meals with the family, sitting in complete silence while they pretended she wasn't there. However when Gaara was working late and Temari and Kankuro weren't visiting it would just be her and Yashamaru. He was a very kind and friendly man and would gladly talk to her, often making her laugh. He treated her like an equal.

The desert was alien to Sari; she was used to rivers and trees and found the heat almost unbearable. Of course the palace had no gardens and being the Kazekage's concubine she wasn't allowed to go into Suna. She felt like a prisoner trapped in a luxurious cage.

Sitting alone in her room one evening, bored and frustrated, Sari cursed her situation. Her thoughts drifted back to Hinata and Tenten and all the other girls taken from their homes, stripped of their humanity and sold like livestock to the highest bidder. The longer she dwelled on it the more she realised she had nothing to complain about. She was actually very lucky. Other girls had been sold as labourers or prostitutes while she lay about in a palace all day. Boredom was a small price to pay for a warm bed and a full stomach. And while her master ignored her it was far better than being abused or beaten. Sari could have kicked herself for her ignorance.

She left her bedroom and made her way down the dark hall to Gaara's study planning to convey her gratitude. She knocked softly on his door.

"Enter."

He was sitting at his desk, paperwork stacked around him, light from the lamp throwing the frown lines on his face into sharp relief. He'd undone the top two buttons of his shirt so that Sari's gaze was instinctively drawn to the strong column of his throat. She jerked her gaze back up to his face, feeling herself blushing she tried to straighten her thoughts.

She bowed, "Kazekage-sama."

"What do you want?" he asked not once looking up.

Sari's flush intensified as though her whole body was burning, something about this overbearing man invoked a helpless response in her that she hated. Clasping her hands together, she looked awkwardly at the floor.

"I just wanted to thank you for your kindness. I am very grateful for the food, the room, the clothes and everything else you have given me."

"Is that it?" he growled. "I am very busy. Do not interrupt me again unless you have something important to say," he told her brusquely, his attention still on his work.

Sari felt her anger and frustration finally boil over. "How dare you be so rude!" she barked, hands on her hips. "I only came here to thank you even though you've done nothing but ignore me for the last two weeks! I didn't want to bother you while you're working but I didn't have a choice because you do nothing else!"

He was looking at her now, with those cool blue eyes, completely stunned a lowly concubine would dare talk to him that way.

"I wasn't expecting a parade but a little recognition would be nice!"

Having finished her tirade Sari marched out of the study slamming the door behind her.

As quickly as it came her anger receded and Sari began to panic. What had she done?! She had always had a fiery temper and her big mouth had got her into trouble more than once but this took the cake! She heard the door open behind her.

"Wait."

Her heart sank, she was in for it now. She turned slowly dreading his reaction. Was he going to yell? Hit her? Throw her out of the palace?

"You're right I was rude I apologise."

Sari couldn't believe her ears, was he really apologising to _her? _She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. I shouldn't have shouted at you, forgive me."

"Of course."

Sari smiled brightly at him. Gaara blinked. This girl was odd, completely unlike any of the women he knew. She was impulsive and ruled by her emotions but seemed totally unafraid of him. He wasn't sure how he felt about it...about her.

"What's your name again?"

"Sari. Goodnight Kazekage-sama," she said bowing.

Watching her walk away Gaara repeated her name under his breath, committing it to memory.

"Sari."


End file.
